Broken Dreams
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: A short drabble wherein Joe realizes, through a MacMillan Utility board meeting, that what he wanted isn't exactly going as he planned it. Set between episodes 2 and 3 of Season 3. SPOILERS FOR SEASONS 1 & 2!


**Title:** _Broken Dreams_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** TV - _"Halt and Catch Fire"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _"Halt and Catch Fire"_... I'm just kind of obsessed with it.

* * *

 **Broken Dreams**

* * *

"Each wave is unique to the next, each one moving together as one, creating the push and pull of the day. Everything gets swept away by it's sheer raw power. What a frightening reality... to be at the mercy of the tide... to have your entire world governed by such destructive forces. But isn't that what makes security, safety, all the more precious? Isn't that what we're striving for? MacMillan Utility isn't just about selling anti-viral software... it's about providing our customers with a rock. A simple place to hold to so they are not beaten down by the tide. We..."  
"Let me just stop you there, Joe." Ken said, holding up a hand.  
Joe MacMillan paused, hands out to his sides, waiting to simply continue his pitch.  
"You do remember that this is a business, right? I mean, you have investors... I am an investor. We're not here to be revolutionaries, Joe... we're here to make money. Right?" he paused before putting his hands down flat on the table. "Money makes the world go round, and you're wanting to just give it away for free..."  
Taking a step forward, MacMillan narrowed his eyes. "I know you might not understand my vision just yet but..."  
"But nothing. It needs a price tag." the mustached man argued.  
For the briefest of moments, Joe drew himself up to his full height. He was ready to accept this challenge. The man cut an imposing figure, but Ken seemed not to notice... course everyone else in the room appeared to shrink just a tad.  
"If we give the product out for free then we can grow our base. If the base grows then they may spread the word. More and more people will use it, more and more copies will be distributed, and eventually... our product will have to update and grow." Joe moved his hands as he spoke, indicating that growth visually. "The world is ever changing, and our product must do the same. They get it free now, get that tiny little bit of security, that peace of mind, and then... they pay. We update the software and charge for the update. What they get now, is just a free trial run." Smirking, MacMillan placed his hands on the table, leaning down from where he stood. "Just a little fix. They use and use then, when it runs out, they come back for more."  
Ken stared at the bearded man for a long moment before laughing, "By God, I couldn't have said it better myself."  
As the meeting drew to a close and the investors left his office, Joe MacMillan felt hollow. He had made a small fortune off of Gordon's anti-viral software... and while his original plan had been to distribute a home version for free, things had to change. He couldn't just call all the shots... even if it was his name on the wall.  
Walking over to the large windows that occupied an entire side of his office, Joe put his hands in his pockets and just stared out at the city... at the bay... at the water that rolled and broke upon the rocks in the distance. Was this how Nathan Cardiff felt? Watching his company bend to the whims of someone else? If so, it was a disgusting feeling to say the least. He sighed, allowing himself to muse for a moment on those he had left behind... well no, not truly left, for they were all right here in California as well. Joe wondered if Gordon had gotten tired of working with Donna, if Bos was still as PC-illiterate as ever, if Donna was ready to pull her hair out, if Cameron...  
He forced his mind to dwell on something else almost immediately. Maybe he could offer Gordon some of the company and a job? Surely that would put his former partner's law suit to rest. Right?  
"Mr. MacMillan?" came his secretary's voice from behind him. When he said nothing, she continued. "Your 11:30 is here."  
Nodding, Joe turned and headed back to his desk. "Send him in and make more tea." the man spoke, sitting down comfortably.  
As his secretary exited, MacMillan sighed. It was time to put his broken dreams on hold.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
\- Story takes place between Season 03 Episode 02 _"One Way Or Another"_ and Season 03 Episode 03 _"Flipping The Switch"_. This is hopefully obvious from the fact that Joe hasn't offered Gordon any of his company, Joe hasn't seen Cameron yet, and the meeting about finalizing the price tag of the 'Free' edition of Joe's software hasn't happened.  
\- This was just a drabble I wrote during lunch at work one day. I tend to write 30 minute drabbles since I have an hour for lunch and it only takes half of it to eat. Working in a prison tends to mean you use pen and paper and not a laptop and I think the end result has been better of late because of that.

* * *

 **Muse Moments:**  
Nil yawned, rubbing her eyes. "I don't want to go to work tomorrow, guys."  
"You have to." Legolas replied, pulling odds and ends out of the clothes hamper so Paris could do laundry.  
The Trojan was great at washing but horrid at sorting. The last time that Paris had washed Legolas's things, he had actually succeeded in turning one of his tunics Tye-dyed!  
"But I don't wanna Leggy..."  
Ned sighed, "If you don't then you get no money and if you have no money you can't pay for the internet and if you can't pay for the internet you can't post stories. Not to mention you can't pay the electric and then you can't even watch movies or listen to music or..."  
"I get it I get it... geez... you guys are such killjoys..." Nil groaned, throwing a pillow over her head.  
Legolas glanced to the pie maker. "I think she is throwing a fit because she can not have pie."  
"She's the one who told me not to bake cause of her no-carb diet!" Ned replied. "It's made her grouchy..."  
"I can still hear you guys..." the woman grumbled, before throwing her pillow at the pie maker and beaning him in the face.


End file.
